warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Hallo LittleMew, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Heckenrose. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:19, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals den deutschen Namen einer Katze in Klammern dahinter geschrieben zu haben. Wenn der deutsche Name einer Katze bekannt ist, wird der englische mit dem deutschen Namen übersetzt, mehr nicht. Was das Character Art angeht, so kannst du zu Fotos verlinken, das wurde in der Vergangenheit auch schon gemacht ^^ 10:24, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Heidebeeres Ecke :3 Du, was meinst du mit hartkantig? Ich kenne das Wort nicht. Warum malst du nicht selber ein schönes Bild? Ich glaube, du kennst dich gut aus mit dem Shading! Hier, zur Hilfe, einmal die Seite mit den Katzen die noch ein Bild brauchen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art/Ben%C3%B6tigte_Character_Arts und hier die Vorlagen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art (Diskussion) 12:36, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okay, verstehe :) Fieleicht möchtest du später noch einmal ein Bild malen :) Heidebeere (Diskussion) 17:16, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Dein Bild sieht echt cool aus! Ich habe mein Bild jetzt auch überschrieben :D Sieht es besser aus? Hast du mein Bild bewertet? Und ich habe schon eine Siggi :D 09:36, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe Aki gefragt :D und das wars :) ich kann dir auch ein Avatar malen, sage mir einfach wie es aussehen soll :) 09:55, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich ließ mir es so einstellen lassen :) 10:08, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbäume Stimmt, ich weiß nicht ob ich die freigeben sollte, da müsste ich erstmal mit Aki und/oder Star drüber reden, aber dane für den Hinweis ^^ 12:41, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) An den Punkten der Disskussionsseiten sollte allgemein fürs erste nichts geändert werden. Das einzige, was du machen darfst, ist das ergänzen bei "Auftritt: XY (ergänzen)" in "auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen" umändern, sofern du den jeweiligen Abschnitt ergänzt hast. Der Grund weshalb das nicht durchgestrichen werden darf ist der, dass erstens keine einzelne Person auf anhieb alle Fehler findet/weiß ob es vollständig ist und zweitens weil wir, um dieses Problem zu lösen, ein Projekt geplant haben, es jedoch noch nicht umgesetzt haben. 19:44, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ aww, Danke für das Bild^^ Hier auch eins von mir^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 16:49, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) left Übrigens cool geshadet, die Zitronenkatze^^ Deviantart Du bist auf Deviantart? Cool, ich auch^^ http://lightblossom.deviantart.com/ Re: Shadingvorgaben Leider nein. Für die fehlenden Vorlagen wird es eine geben, nur für die, die bereits draußen sind machen wir keine mehr ^^ Es wurde wohl in irgendeiner App oder was auch immer das sein soll ein Preview von der Hierarchie veröffentlicht (hier zb.) 18:41, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nach jeder Änderung braucht ein CA drei neue dafürs, egal von wem das müssen nicht zwingend die vorherigen User sein. 20:49, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaumberarbeitung und letzter Feinschliff der Seiten Hallo Little Mew, ich finde es ja schön, dass du so viel bearbeitest und die ganzen Stammbäume einfügst. Jedoch finde ich es nicht sehr toll, dass du dabei nicht genau nachdenkst. Es hat nämlich einen Grund, warum bei einigen Charaktere keine Box enthalten ist oder nicht eingefügt wurde. Ein einfacher Stammbaum für Gefährten ist z.b. richtig, richtig unnötig wenn diese keine Jungen haben. In seltenen Ausnahmen werden Gefährten eingefügt, sollten sich wirklich Junge ankündigen. Außerdem musste ich deine Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen, da die Box entweder gar nicht sichtbar ist oder an den Anfang verrückt wurde. Wenn du nächste mal etwas änderst, schaue dir Änderungen an, ob die Seiten noch gut aussehen. Mach trotzdem weiter, weil das wirklich eine nette Idee war, und viel Spaß im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:33, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Es ist möglich, hängt vom PC (Diagonale womöglich - sitze am 17' Laptop, habe aber auch einen 21' Flachbildschirm, bei dem das ähnlich ist) oder vom Browser angezeigt wird. Es kommt hinzu bei den Charakterboxen, ich überdenke schon, die etwas größer wenn nicht gar auf 300px hochzusetzen, weil daran auch immer bei langen Namen oder Verwandten rumgeschraubt wird. Ich nutze Google Chrome. - Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 11:08, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi, Little Mew! Ich würde soooooooo gerne ein Siggi!!! *Name: Cherry *Spruch: Ich liebe Erdbeeren! *Farbe Name: Dunkelrot *Farbe Spruch: Dunkelrot, beige, hellgrün ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir ein Siggi machst, ich bin nämlich zu Faul dazu -.- Kirschwolke (Diskussion) 17:32, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Ich kümmere mich gerade um die Stammbäume. Sie zu dass du nicht zu viel machst, halte dich an den Stil und mach es ordentlich. Des Weiteren muss ich wissen, ob Streifenstern in Schiefjunges umbenannt wird und wie Sedgecreek und seine Geschwister heißen. Darum kannst du dich kümmern. - 10:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Super. So klappt das gut. Ich hab nämlich einige Stammbäume zusammen gefügt, die sonst einzeln waren. Wie den Jubelstern-Baum etc. Habe noch einige Sachen. Einmal könntest du dich um Whitefang, Weidenbrise und Grauteich (Namen ergänzen) noch zu schaffen machen. Ich denke du bearbeitest gerade Froschhüpfer oder? - 10:59, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auftritt Es ist egal ob ich nehme an du meinst Acorn Fur nicht Acorntail nur spielt oder so. Das gehört trotzdem in den Auftritt. Super, dass du das machst - 14:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel und Fehler Hallo LittleMew, du darfst gerne die Zeittafel bearbeiten und dort von Anfang an also von Tallstar's Revenge an mit den Aufzeichnungen beginnen. Zeitlich danach bei Yellowfang's Secret, dann Streifensterns Bestimmung und dann erst Blausterns Prophezeiung. Un selbstverständlich ist es wie du erwähnt hast besser Blattleere, Blattgrüne etc. anzugeben, da ein Jahr etwas mehr als 12,5 oder sogar 13 Monde umfasst. Wir können die Zeit dann nicht so gut einschätzen. Ich habe schon eine Liste unter Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Notizen angefangen, die du gerne weiterführen darfst. Wichtig ist nur das wichtige Sachen erwähnt werden, Geburten, Todesfälle, Schüler- und Kriegerernennungen, Heiler, Anführer, Zweiter Anführerwechsel, wichtige Kämpfe/Schlachten und Bündnisse wichtige Sachen halt. Was die Registerkarte mit den falsch Übersetzten Namen angeht so ist das eine mögliche Idee. Allerdings müsste man wohl auch mehrere mögliche Übersetzungen aufführen, da es diese bei vielen Namen gibt. - 09:30, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich würde eher, wo du mich früher darauf hingewiesen hast. Nicht unbedingt die Aufteilung in Monde machen. Allerdings ist das für Altersbestimmungen etc. recht hilfreich. Versuche die Ereignisse über das Erschließen von Jahreszeiten einzuordnen. Vieles davon muss man sich erschließen. Versuche außerdem die Geschehnisse in Einklang zu bringen - ich weiß, das ist bei den SEs nicht immer leicht. Gib für einzelne Ereignisse nur hinten in der Quelle das Buch an, würde ich nicht separat machen. - 11:37, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die Zeitleiste sieht okay so aus, aber bitte lege dir erstmal eine Extraseite für die Zeitleiste an, wie ich das gemacht habe. Dann können wir den Inhalt auch immer noch übernehmen. - 15:41, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Brief Hallo LittleMew, Wir haben uns vorhin beraten und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Vickys Brief eine Quelle darstellt, dessen Infos du gerne ins Wiki einarbeiten darfst. LG 18:09, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Erstmal danke für deine Bemühungen, allerdings ist uns aufgefallen, dass du die Seiten Larchkit und Skyheart erstellt hast, wir sind allerdings der Meinung, dass es sich um Lovekit und Shyheart handeln muss ^^ LG 20:33, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Wir haben auch erst überlegt, allerdings enthält Larchkit ein hk und bei Vicky ist nur einer dieser Buchstaben vorhanden und man kann daraus Lovekit lesen ^^ LG 20:40, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hi LittleMew, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen würdest: Wäre nett wenn du mir zurück schreiben würdest. :) LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:16, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) RE: Signatur Ok, dann werde ich mehrere Seiten sinnvol bearbeiten. ^^ LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:24, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel Hallo LittleMew, ich muss wirklich sagen die Zeittafel ist ziemlich toll und detailliert. Du machst damit eine Tolle Arbeit. Das einzige was ich nicht verstehe, ist wie du z.b. die Geburt von Nightpaw, Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw und Fernpaw genau bestimmen kannst auf die es nicht wirklich viele Hinweise gibt. Selbst im E-Wiki ist man sich da nicht sicher. Sie könnten auch einige Monde älter oder jünger sein. Es sei denn du hast genaue Beweise. Bei Tallstar's Revenge dachte ich allerdings, dass das Buch ende der Blattleere beginnt, nicht am Anfang, aber da kann ich mich auch getäuscht haben. - 11:29, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Ich wollte mal noch sagen, da du alle Großen Versammlungen u.a. so gut auflistet, wäre mein Vorschlag an dich, dass du z.B. danach den Artikel Große Versammlung bearbeitest. - 11:51, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ah gut, ich hab mich nämlich schon gewundert, was diese Charaktere betrift. Wir werden die Zeittafel auf jeden Fall noch grafisch ansprechender gestalten und wenn du fertig bist durch die Aktuelle ersetzen bzw. einarbeiten. Die Field Guides, Mangas und Kurzgeschichten sollten am besten auch eingearbeitet werden. ^^ Für die Field Guides können wir auch eine kleine Extra-Zeittafelzuordnung machen, wenn es zeitlich vor Jahr 0 spielt. Ich bin mal auf Mapleshade's Vengeance und Goosefeather's Past gespannt. - LG 13:25, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Übersetzungen :Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Die Mangas gehören zum Buch, was von Beltz übersetz worden ist, für das Beltz die Übersetzungsrechte hat. Oder aber Dan Jolley erhält noch Urheberrecht und so kann Beltz den Manga nicht übersetzt. In dem Falle müsste man Dan Jolley fragen. - 13:39, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das wäre großartig. Ich finde es sowieso toll, dass du dich nicht scheust den Autoren zu schreiben. Ich glaube ich bin da ein wenig anders. - 14:06, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, Mew. Und Geld machen wir damit ja nicht. Schick uns am besten deine Übersetzten Texte hier im Wiki oder auf eine speziellen Seite, damit Tau und ich sie Korrektur lesen können. Du weißt ja sicher, dass 6 Augen mehr sehen als 2 und wir somit richtig gute Übersetzungen machen. Danach bindest du sie in die Mangas ein und lädst sie hoch. ^^ Ist das okay so für dich? - 09:47, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Lege dir ruhig eine eigene Seite für die Übersetzungen an, damit du nicht deine Zeittafel bearbeiten musst. ^^ - 12:34, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Mew, Tau hat die Übersetzungen schon durchgelesen. Ich noch nicht. Unglücklicherweise habe ich auch gerade nicht so viel Zeit dafür, werde versuchen morgen oder übermorgen etwas zu schaffen. Tau hat, falls du dich wundern solltest auch Namen im englischen Original belassen, die noch nicht übersetzt sind. Wir sind kein privater Übersetzer, daher wollen wir nicht das später jemand auf die Idee kommt, z.B. Stormcloud ins deutsche zu Übersetzen und den Artikel so zu verschieben. Auf deiner privaten Webseite kannst du Namen so übersetzen wie du es denkst. - Besten Gruß 18:19, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Nacharbeiten Hallo Mew, es kann nicht sein, dass man dir immer Nacharbeiten muss. Ich habe dir das damals schon gesagt, dass du möglichst alles auf einen Rutsch erledigst. Du vergisst z.B. den Abschnitt für den Auftritt in der Box und unter den Auftritten einzufügen. - 12:26, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Zu den Kategorien, wenn der Krieger im Deutschen seinen aktuellen Namen hat z.B. bei Sonnenstrahl fügst du eine Kategorie hinzu. Wenn nicht, lässt dus bleiben oder machst das auf der Weiterleitungsseite. - 13:11, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mangas Wenn du magst, kann ich dir bei den Endmangas der Special Editions aushelfen mit dem Korrekturlesen :) Schreib mich einfach an, wenn sonst keiner Zeit hat :) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:11, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel-Design Ja habe wirklich schon so eine Idee, wie die Zeittafel auszusehen hat. In etwas so wie die vom E-Wiki. (Monat, Ereignis, Geburt, Tod, evtl. noch die Bücher die betroffen sind mit Abkürzung). Da werde ich mich mal dran setzen. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich Teile der Timeline schon versuche in die offizielle Seite übernehme oder willst du das probieren? Notfalls können wir dass auch auf meiner Testseite ausprobieren. Und tut mir leid, dass einige deiner Bemühungen rückgängig gemacht, was Artikel angeht. Ich red noch mal mit den anderen Admins. Dann sehen wir weiter. - 13:18, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Deine Fehler basieren darauf, dass wir erstmal wohl was Aussehensbeschreibungen und das meiste andere keine Quellen aus dem Englischen angeben. Das zweite ist, dass du zwar wohl Inhalte ergänzt hast, aber dann doch nicht darüber geguckt hast oder deine Rechschreibung fehlerhaft ist. Das dritte ist, dass dieses Team welches Auftritte untersucht noch mal offiziell bestätigt werden muss. Deswegen hat Tau deine Bearbeitung auf der Diskussionsseiten rückgängig gemacht. Drittens sollten Sachen bei dem Abschnitt Sonstiges mit Quellen belegt werden. Deine Antwort kann leider nicht belegt werden, höchsten z.B. mit einem Facebook, Chat, Interneteintrag oder einem solchen Brief wie du ihn bekommen hast. Ich kann noch etwas mal einwenden, was die englischen Quellen angeht. - 15:16, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen Hi Mew, Ich würde sagen sowas gehört zu Zeichen, immherhin ist ja auch "Feuerpfotes Traum" gelistet bzw. ein Traum, der auf der Seite "Katzen vor Feuer" betitelt ist, weil die Warnung keinen offiziellen Titel hat. Riesensterns Warnung müsste daher auch dazugehören. 15:22, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Fragen, die man Vicky wieder stellen könnte Hallo Mew, ich wollte mal fragen, was du davon hältst neue Fragen an Vicky zu sammeln z.B. für ihre Facebookseite oder einen neuen Brief, die sie auch beantworten kann. Wir wissen ja leider, dass sie nicht an Staffel 5 und 6 mitarbeitet. :/ Was hältst du von einem Forumsthread, den du z.B. aufmachst? Wo dann alle Fragen der Fans gesammelt werden. Kommt im Nachhinein nach der Tour etwas spät, aber die Autorin antwortet sicher auch mal :D Ich hab auch schon zwei Fragen, vielleicht weißt du auch was darüber: *Sind Kohle (Feuersterns Mission und Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) und Ruß (Morgenröte) die selbe Katze? Is Coal who appears in Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's Destiny the same cat who appears in Dawn? *Ist Kleinohr der Gefährte von Fleckenschweif und Vater von Löwenherz und Goldblüte, wie auf der offiziellen Seite angegeben ist? (IS Smallear the mate of Speckletail and fathered Lionheart and Goldenflower?) LG 15:46, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Du kannst gerne einen Blog erstellen oder ich helfe dir mit einem Forumthread. Ach ja, wir haben keinen richtigen Beweis dafür (wie das englische Wiki). Der offizielle Stammbaum auf der warriors.com ist ja auch fehlerhaft, da z.b. Dappletail als Mutter von Tüpfelblatt angegeben ist. Inoffiziell erkennt man, dass Speckle und Small in Bluestar's Prophecy mit einander anbandeln. Deswegen lieber fragen. Ich würde auch sagen, dass du deine Frage wegen Löwenherz noch mal stellst, z.b. für das Wiki. - 15:56, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mudclaw Doch, Kate antwortet doch mit einem "That would be great. We didn’t plan it that way but why not?" und das haben wir damals als Beweis genug angesehen 22:15, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das Problem ist, dass Kates Blog ständig aufgewartet wird und sich alles verschiebt, bzw. teilweise ganz alte Links (im englischen Wiki) sogar gar nicht mehr funktionieren. Das ist schon ein wenig nervig. 16:09, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Alter Kann man machen. Ich spreche mich mal mit den anderen Admins und Mods ab. - 19:13, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder im Tierwiki Hallo San, ich würde dir vor allem raten alle Bilder wo sichtliche Quellen darauf sind dringenst zu löschen und ja ich würde auch nur so viel Bilder wie nötig in das Wiki nehmen. Ich kann dir ja helfen. Außerdem ist es sicher gut, wenn wir noch die Seiten aus dem das tiere wiki in das Tierlexikon übertragen falls du das nicht schon gemacht hast. LG 17:13, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) thumb|Heey, sorry das es so spät kommt...war im urlaub aber hier für dich <333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|H''i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 21:47, 4. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Reha Hallo Mew, ich vergesse dich schon nicht. Ich verstehe es total, dass du zur Reha gehst und das ist "kein Beinbruch" - Gesundheit geht eben vor. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir gute Besserung :3 und ich werde deinen Manga auch noch mal nach Fehlern durch gucken. Hoffe, dass wir uns wirklich bald wieder schreiben. Vielleicht auch von dem Rehazentrum aus. ^^ LG 20:00, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Crookedstar's Promise Hallo Mew, ich bin gerade dabei, die Korrekturen für deine Übersetzung vorzunehmen. Habe dabei auch noch mal über Trennung überlegt, wenn es gut aussieht solltest du Trennung einsetzen. Machen die Übersetzer bei Tokyopop auch, siehe: *Bild 1 *Bild 2. Bei machen Sätzen, falls zu viel getrennt werden muss würde es sich jedoch nicht so toll machen, aber ich gucke nochmal drüber. Ach was den Streifensterns Bestimmung Manga angeht, ist hier auf epubbud der Manga in richtig guter Quali, wenn auch nicht unbedingt legal vorhanden, vielleicht kann man den auch nutzen. Den Text hast du schon gut übersetzt. Aber ich verstehe natürlich auch, wenn wir die von dir eingefügten Dateien weiter nutzen, da sie viel weiter bearbeitet sind. Achte beim Bearbeiten auch darauf, das ganze zu möglichst zu zentrieren, aber wenn du dass nicht ganz perfekt schaffst ist das kein Problem. Ansonsten Liebe Grüße und Gute Besserung 08:48, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Habe jetzt bei allen Bildern Anmerkungen hinterlassen. Hier ist die Galerie der Korrekturen. SB2Korr.png SB3Korr.png SB4Korr.png SB5Korr.png SB6Korr.png SB7Korr.png SB8Korr.png SB9Korr.png SB10Korr.png SB11Korr.png : 13:36, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Mangas Hallo Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du die Mangas angefangen hast du bearbeiten und wie Aki schon ihren Senf dazugegeben hat was Verbesserungen angeht und ich wollte dazu nochmal was ergänzen. Und zwar wäre es gut, wenn du nicht Comic Sans als Schriftart benutzen könntest, weil das für gewöhnlich nicht die Schrift ist, die in Comics (sei es Warrior Cats oder sonst etwas) verwenden. Ein Beispiel wäre die Ki Comic Font, die der der Warrior Cats Mangas sehr ähnlich kommt und die man über deviantart kostenlos downloaden kann ^^ 15:45, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wie gesagt: die Ki Comic Font hat die Umlaute und die findest du auf deviantart irgendwo, wenn du mal danach suchst 16:16, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzung Hallo, hier sind die Korrekturen zur Übersetzung: BP2Korr.png BP3Korr.png BP4Korr.png BP5Korr.png BP6Korr.png BP7Korr.png BP8Korr.png BP9Korr.png BP10Korr.png BP11Korr.png LG 14:07, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Mew! Schon lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du gerade? Wie geht es dir? Alles das will ich JETZT wissen!!!! Deine Berry 18:34, 10. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Verweisseiten Hallo Mew, Was die Verweisseiten angeht, findest du hier eine Vorlage, wie die Teile aufgebaut sind. Falls daran etwas unklar ist, oder du nicht sicher bist, wie das gemeint ist, würde ich dir vorschlagen, mal ein paar der bereits vorhandenen Verweisseiten anzuschauen (z.B Kapitel 19 von Feuer und Eis). Wenn dann immer noch was unklar ist oder etwas noch nicht ganz stimmt, kannst du mich ja immer noch nach was Konkreterem fragen. 19:28, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, ich hoffe es geht dir gut? Du fehlst mir, aber ich finde es gut, dass du so viel machst, obwohl du nicht viel Zeit hast und dass du dich auch bei den Verweisseiten einbringen willst, wie ich gelesen haben. Hast du die Briefe an Vicky abgeschickt? Oder soll ich dir evtl. diesmal wirklich bei den Namen helfen? Wenn du mir zeigst, wo du warst und deine Meinung z.B. zu Dunehunter etc. äußerst könnte ich da weiter machen. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht online, als du die Namen und Stammbäume auch mit ausgebessert hast. Ich gebe die Stammbäume wieder frei, da diese Stammbäume gerade wegen Spoilern nicht bearbeitet werden sollten. Dann hast du künftig freiere Hand. LG 11:25, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, dass es dir dadurch besser geht und dich voran bringt. Vielleicht macht Vicky eine Kreativpause. Da kann man dann wirklich nur warten, oder sie rourt weiter durch die Welt mit WaCa. :Kannst du mir den Link zu dem Wiki noch mal geben? Ich würde auch nämlich gern, die Übersetzungen für die Spiele in Staffel 4 und BotC machen. :LG 15:52, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, ich sehe gerade, dass du 30. März Geburtstag hast. Wenn das stimmt, wünsche ich dir mit etwas Abstand alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, du mit deiner Therapie vorankommst, viele Geschenke bekommen hast und einiges mehr. :D Wie siehts sonst so aus? LG 08:59, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja frohe Ostern noch :D, bei mir war er auch fleißig. :Ich bin gerade dabei die Stammbäume zu ändern, wegen der Hierarchie die Kate vorab für die Fans veröffentlicht hat. Ganz schön schwer, weil sich die Stammbäume immer mehr verzahnen oder immer mehr Katzen hinzukommen. Ich berate mich da noch mit Tau ob wir die Stammbäume wie im englischen Wiki halten werden oder wie weiterhin üblich. :Ich bin mit der Entwicklung nicht ganz so zu frieden. Hätte es mir gewünscht, dass Eichhorn und Bramble auch ohne Junge hätten glücklich werden können, aber neeee und dann gleich so viele. Du kannst in deinen Notizen ja auch A Vision of Shadows mit aufnehmen, spielt 18 Monde nach BrS. Was hälst du von Mapleshade's Vengeance? Ich muss sagen, dass ich die Hierarchie im vergleich zur Geschichte echt schwach finde, weil der halbe FlussClan von Gesetz 3 aus Code of the Clans namenstechnisch abgekupfert ist und Vicky sich zudem nicht richtig um die Zeitliche einordnung bzw. Details geschert hat aus Wolkensterns Reise bzw. Feuersterns Mission, wenn Larkwing usw. die selbe ist. Das Namen wiederverwendet werden verstehe ich ja, aber das ist schon nicht so toll. Vor allem, da man im Blog sieht wie viele Namen den Katzen zur Auswahl stehen. Aber man muss Vicky auch etwas verstehen, in ihrer Situation. :Was die Zeitleiste angeht, mach ich mir auch den Kopf wie wir das langsam in die offizielle Seite eintragen - in Tabellenform natürlich. Zu den Namen, die habe ich noch nicht eingetragen. Genauso die Übersetzungen. Aber das wird schon. Alles der Reihe nach.:D - 09:28, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hier ist dier Link für die Hierarchie: [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/exclusive-complete-allegiance-list-for-the-apprentices-quest/ klick ::Wenn sie gesagt, hat dass ihr das helfen würde ist das nicht schön. Aber ich weiß nicht in wie weit Erica und der Verlag da noch ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Das da noch etwas umgeändert werden musste. Wie gesagt, finde ich Tigerclaw's Fury noch mit am besten. MV war nett aber nicht so gut. Vielleicht hat sie sich aber auch gesagt, wir sind nacher zu sehr abhängig von einem Fan, also gehen wir die Sache anders an. Aber andere Fans haben sich auf ihrem Facebook-Auftritt auch schon über die Nichtbeachtung von Cloudstar's Journey bzw. die Übergangszeit zu TR/BP usw. beschwert. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ravenwing im Short Adventure stirbt, hat man vermutlich auch schon, den Grund warum Goosefeather so "komisch" ist. Aber zeitlich ist das ein reines Desaster. ::LG 09:50, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re Also.. ich hab das jetzt nicht alles nachgeschaut, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind mir noch aufgefallen: *bei dem Vergleich zum englischen Buch wäre es gut, wenn du die Seitenzahl auch noch angeben könntest *"Seite 10: "Der kreischte auf (...)" - es müsste "Der FlussClan-Kater kreischte auf (...)" heißen, da im Original The RiverClan cat squealed steht (vgl. Into the Wild)" -> ist jetzt meine persönliche Ansicht, aber SO genau denke ich nicht, dass der Hinweis nötig ist. Würde da jetzt statt der/FlussClan-Kater Streuner oder irgendeine andere Clankatze stehen, dann wäre es erwähnenswert aber das denke ich ist etwas zu genau genommen (jedenfalls habe ich es nie angemerkt wenn im deutschen mal statt "Fireheart and Graystripe" im Deutschen nur "die Freunde" oder so etwas steht). Solange man weiß, wer gemeint ist, und Beltz nicht auf die Idee kommt da ne andere Katze einzusetzen ist es glaub ich wurscht ob da z.B. "Feuerherz sagte" oder "Er sagte" steht *"Seite 9: "(...)fauchte der rotbraune Kater." - da im englischen spat back steht, müsste es "(...)spuckte der rotbraune Kater zurück." heißen (vgl Into the Wild)" -> to spat kann grade im Fall der Katzen auch fauchen heißen Ansonsten hab ich aber nichts gefunden xD 16:22, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Wow, das is natürlich scheiße. Aber gut ich werd dann immer mal drübergucken und die Seitenzahlen ergänzen xD 19:53, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Facebook Hallo Mew, wie geht's dir? Wie du siehst hab ich Vicky geschrieben. Was ich irgendwie eher weniger mag sind die Kommentare von irgendwelchen Usern. Siehe Coriander und die Namen. Ich verstehe nicht wie das englische Wiki von der Aussage: "This is Coriander. She replaced Floss. She is a great mouser." als Bestätigung nehmen kann, dass Coriander Smokys neue Gefährtin ist? Weil ja auch Katzen die nur zusammen leben auch gleich Gefährten sind ja. Floss kann ich noch eher verstehen, aber die Aussage, dass er seine Kinderstube beschützt, der Vater sein kann. Genauso die Aussage, ja wir wissen aaaalle, dass die Namen verboten sind, aber haben kein Zitat, was das beweisen kann und verbreiten Unwahrheiten. Ja das nervt mich wirklich. Aber dafür kannst du ja nichts. Hab auch gesehen, dass du ein Kommentar heute gepostet hast. LG 07:12, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Wow, das Bild ist mal sooooowas von tooooollig *-*" Da kann ich nur vielen,vielen lieben Dank sagen, liebe San. Schade, dass dein Bild noch unkommentiert bleibt, weil ich kein dA-Account hab. Aber ich kann ja, wenn von den anderen Wikianern bitten, was zu schreiben. :Facebook: Das hört sich ziemlich schade an. Ich hoffe mein Post war nicht zu doof, aber ich wollte mir mal einen Wunsch erfüllen, weil Vicky zuvor etwas beantwortet hat und schreib einen Text mit einigen unserer Fragen. (Nur 10 - das ist auch eine menge). Unglücklicherweise, meinten die englischen Warriors Wikiauser halt, dass ihre Aussagen in der Warte richtig sind. Aber was solls. :VLG Hallo Hallo Mew, wollte mal hören, wies dir so geht, da du hier lange nicht so viel gemacht hast? LG 09:40, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Das kann ich verstehen. Manchmal habe ich auch mit Depresionen (eher leichten) zu kämpfen. Daher wünsche ich dir, dass es bald wieder besser geht. - LG 16:00, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Charakterbox Ja ich wollte mal rumprobieren, ob ich die Auftritte einklappen lassen kann. - 15:13, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, na noch da? :D Wollte mal fragen wies dir geht. Da ich lang nix von dir gehört habe. - 07:21, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Super, dann weiß ich bescheid. ^^ Du musst dir keinen Stress machen. Ich hoffe, dass diese Maßnahme dir persönlich etwas bringt. - 07:32, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn ich höre wie sich ein oder zwei Fans auf der warriorcat.de-FB-Seite geäußert haben, solls ja auch wieder nicht berauschend sein. - 07:40, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir ein. Wie gefallen die die neuen Vorschläge und der Einleitungstext? - 07:45, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Team Hayu hab gesehn das du dich eingetragen hast. Les dir am besten nochmal die Seite durch, sie wurde überarbeitet und du bist nun schon in einem Team. 17:29, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Die Verbesserungsvorschläge für zur Qualitätsverbesserung der Artikel auf der Diskussionsseite - 08:15, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alderpaw :Hey, ich habe dir ein paar Vorschläge hinterlassen - 10:29, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einige der Mangabilder Hey Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du bei vielen der Katzen Mangabilder hinzugefügt hast, was an sich super ist, keine Frage, nur bei manchen Katzen sind jetzt Bilder, von denen man gar nicht 100% sagen kann, ob sie das wirklich sind (beispielsweise bei Rabenpfote oder den Katzen, die Crookedstar am Ende bei seinem SternenClan Beitritt sieht). Wäre daher gut, wenn du nur Bilder hinzufügst, wo man sich auch wirklich sicher sein kann, dass das die jeweilige Katze ist. (In Graustreif und Millie ist z.B. dass Problem, dass Graustreif in einem Alptraum unter anderem den Kopf von Sandsturm sieht und ihren Namen auch ausspricht, aufgrund des Aufbaus des Panels können wir uns aber nicht sicher sein, welcher dieser zwei oder drei Köpfe Sandsturm ist.) ^^ 13:02, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich einmischen darf. Bei den Mangas würde ich eher die betreffenden Künstler: James Barry, Dan Jolley, Bettina Kurkoski und Don Hudson fragen. Sie haben die Mangas gezeichnet sie werden dir eh sagen können, wie sie die Katzen farblich angelegt haben. Da James Barry gleich drei Serien gezeichnet hat, würde ich sagen man richtet sich vornehmlich an ihn. Vicky hat bei einer Frage wegen des Mangas verzweifelt, vermutlich weil sie nur die Grundstory mit entwickelt hat. - 08:38, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャドラゴンズ OMG WIE GEIL!!! *-* Jetzt braucht sie nur noch Bondage Kleidung...hihihi~<3- Arigatou Mew-chan~<33333 :* LG Naughty Spell~<3- Hallo :D Na wie gehts dir, Mew? Ich glaube du brauchst nicht zu raten wie Wütend ich bin auf Beltz. -.- Am besten man macht Fanübersetzungen. Da ist man besser dran, wie du. - 20:05, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC)